I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by shady gurl
Summary: No matter how hard he tries Draco just can’t sleep! So he attempts to solve his problem by visiting the Gryffindor common room. [OneShot] PreSlash HarryDraco Fluff


**Note: This is the beta version**

**WARNING: **This is slash, and I _DO NOT_ want another review saying Harry & Draco are disgusting! That is just pathetic, and so if you do not like slash then just do not read. - There are no HBP spoilers. This is a _slight_ songfic. Very fluffy! – You have been warned!

This one shot was inspired by Aerosmith's song, 'I don't want to miss a thing'. The lyrics belong to the ever so talented Steven Tyler and his band…not me!

_Enjoy!_

**I D **o n t** W **a n n a** M **i s s** A T **h i n g

Draco Malfoy turned over in his bed and groaned. He had tried everything to fall asleep. But it seemed no matter how hard he tried, how far he willed himself to doze off he just couldn't. Another turn and he was on his other side for a few minutes and just when he thought he may be comfy enough to fall asleep Crabbe grunted.

"Daddy, make me 'nother cheese b'nana." Draco's lip curled in disgust. Really! These are the people who called them self a Slytherin? Merlin help them all.

And when he said he had tried everything to fall asleep, he meant everything God damn it! Though he knew it wouldn't help, he hung his head off the end of his bed and didn't sit up until all the blood rushed in that direction. This had to be his worst idea yet as he now supported a throbbing headache and he could clearly see someone wasn't wearing any boxers to bed.

He moaned again, disgusted and ready to gouge his eyes out with a spoon; and with a repulsive shudder he threw himself onto his front. His face was plastered to his Diricawl feathered pillow, his breath warm and sticky against his face and his arms where tucked uncomfortably beneath him. He shifted his arms, and placed his head in-between the crook of his elbow and sighed.

Yet again his attempts were futile as he didn't feel himself dozing off into nap land.

He hugged the pillow underneath him closer and his eyes fluttered closed. It just wasn't the same without Harry. He smiled – normally he would be snuggled up to the brunette by now, warm and comfy and feeling secure; but in a room full Slytherins, their snores and grunts the only soothing sound; he felt more alone than ever.

Nothing could compare to the way Harry felt against his chest or the way Harry held him close – heck even when they where in the same room and not even near each other he felt that warm flutter in his heart that never seemed to cease.

Maybe he could just Accio Harry to him – but he shrugged it off as soon as the idea came. It would not be wise to cuddle up to a splattered Harry on the wall.

Or he could apparate to his room. That idea probably would have worked if he had passed his Apparition test, (and if you could even Apparate within the Hogwarts walls!)

He almost gave up hope of ever getting to sleep, when another idea struck him as fast as a Hippogriff latching onto his arm and with a smirk that oddly resembled a smile, he sprung out of his bed and shrugged on some warm clothing, proudly placing his prefect badge on his chest. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this before! This plan was foolproof and a guarantee that he would finally get some sleep.

At least it was until he found himself wandering up several flights of stairs, and arguing with the Fat Lady; whom wouldn't allow his entrance into the Gryffindor common room without a password.

"I was only here the other night, so can't you just let me in, please?" he used his best smile, flashed his prefect badge at her a few times and used all of his charisma - the answer was still the same as always. Maybe his Malfoy charm didn't work on paintings?

With a humph he walked away, opening all the doors just in case there was another way into the common room. But he had no such luck as he knew there was only one entrance into each of the common rooms.

He sighed and just contemplated trying to sleep on the floor where he was standing. Maybe he could find a spot that smelt of Harry – but then again he didn't fancy sniffing the floor. That would just be weird!

Leaning against the wall he slid to the ground, making sure to spread his cloak out underneath him so his trousers didn't get mucky. At least it was quiet now except for the odd hooting noise every time an owl flew past the arched window. He wasn't going to sleep though. That would damage his pride way to much if someone was to walk past. No, he was just going to watch the painting and hope for an unsuspecting Gryffindor to open it.

When a door creaked open leading from the stairs, he was actually surprised one of his plans had worked for once! A blonde girl, probably a second year Draco presumed by her height, was rubbing her eyes sleepily with something scrunched up in her hand. She didn't notice the blonde boy sitting on the floor as she stumbled up to the portrait of the fat lady. His prefect's duties be damned as he watched the girl mutter the password loud enough so he could hear from where he was sitting. He smirked, rubbing his hands together as he pushed himself of the floor.

"Golden Snidget," he exclaimed. He thought she wasn't going to allow him entrance as the Fat Lady eyed him warily, his hands in his cloak pockets desperately wringing with nervousness.

Judging him one last time she nodded her head and the portrait swung open.

He heard a distant "You better behave or else I will have Dumbledore expel you!" as he walked into the Gryffindor common room.

He felt oddly out of place surrounded by the red and gold trimmed furniture. The roaring fire illuminating his pale features making him appear ethereal as he walked up the stairs to the 7th year boy's dormitory, where he knew Harry would be sleeping. He was surprised, as he stood, hand on the handle to Harry's dorm, that no one had seen him so far and that it was so easy to sneak into! He would have to talk to Harry about that. He wouldn't like for Voldemort to just sneak up into his boyfriend's dormitory and kill him.

Who else would he cuddle up to at night?

The door creaked open, making his eyes wince hoping no one would wake up. He stopped prying the door open and squeezed through the gap he made, thankful for his lithe body. He spotted Harry's arm dangling over the side of the bed and smirked. No doubt he was lying flat on his face, his body spread all over the mattress like the lazy sod he was.

Creeping over to Harry's bed, he shrugged out of his cloak, opened the curtains big enough so he could slip in beside his boyfriend. The mattress dipped under his weight, and Harry mumbled something turning over on his side so he was facing Draco.

The blonde smiled as he watched Harry's chest rise and fall. He would gladly prefer to stay awake and just hear his steady breathing. It was so soothing, and he was surprised his own chest rose and fell in sync with Harry's. He loved just watching Harry sleeping. The way Harry's smile graced his face, made his heart flutter with warmth.

He could have stayed in that moment forever.

"Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure," Draco whispered as he snuggled up closer to the boy peacefully asleep.

Draco could feel Harry's heart beating against his chest, an odd symphony with his steady breathing made the blonde relax. He couldn't help but wonder what Harry was dreaming, whether it was himself that he was seeing, and he smiled, stroking the brunette's face delicately with the tips of his fingers. Harry's breath was warm and pleasant as it ghosted over his slim digits. The brunette's eyes fluttered, as if they where going to open but they never did. Draco didn't miss the smile showing gleaming white teeth, as he leaned forward and kissed his eyes and felt Harry shift and his hair nuzzle underneath Draco's chin with a sigh.

"Ello," murmured Harry against his neck. Draco could feel the tug of a smile as he felt Harry's arms snake around his slim waist, pulling him closer.

"Hey."

Draco thought of nothing more than wanting to stay with him in that moment forever. It felt so perfect and… genuine. There was just no other way to describe how he felt. He felt warm, his legs and arms tingled wherever Harry's body touched him, but to put words into how he felt at that moment was impossible. It wasn't because he didn't love Harry, he truly did, but the feeling he got whenever he was around or even just thought about him was unexplainable yet at the same time an incredibly strong feeling that welled up in his chest.

He smiled again, something that he only saved for Harry and placed his own hands around the boy. He shifted slightly, so he was on his side and Harry looked up from the comfortable place between Draco's neck and collar bone with a smile. Draco tilted his head to the side and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. They felt slightly dry as he ran his tongue across his rosy pink lips, moistening them, and then with a flick of his tongue parted his lips fully and groaned into his mouth when he felt Harry's tongue touch his, hesitantly at first and then more daring as it darted in and out of Draco's mouth.

When they parted Draco kissed Harry's cheek with a smile. "You can go back to sleep now," he muttered as he noticed Harry's eyes dropping and fluttering closed. The boy smiled softly and turned onto his side, his back being pulled close to Draco's chest, and felt strong arms encircle him.

Draco's hair tickled Harry's ear as he leant over him slightly, his head resting on the back of his neck.

I don't wanna miss one smile; I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this.

I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.

Don't wanna close my eyes; I don't wanna fall asleep,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Draco closed his eyes when he felt Harry squeeze his hand.

And when he woke up early in the morning Harry was silently watching him with a smile on his face.

_THE END!_

**As this is a one shot, I would appreciate if you could leave a review. ; )**


End file.
